crelenfandomcom-20200213-history
How do others use Mana, and what happens if they run out? A Beginner's Guide Vol. 2
book was written by the scholar [https://crelen.fandom.com/wiki/Sean_Castillo Sean Castillo and found within the halls of The Scriptorium and in certain Dun Buldar schoolhouses. Some copies have been found in circulation among the people of Maithor.] Welcome to Volume 2 of A Beginner's Guide! If you are reading this, congrats! You made it through Volume 1, and are moving onto the slightly more advanced theory of magic. Today's topic: Other Spellcasters and Mana: Extended. Now, you might be thinking "But sir, aren't all spellcasters wizards or sorcerers?" and "Didn't you already explain Mana?". Well, never fear young sprocket! Your questions shall be answered post-haste! Most spellcasters reading this book will be either Wizards or Sorcerers, You likely know many people, or even have friends who also fit into this category. Though, the fact of the matter is that most spellcasters, aside from rare situations, are not either wizards or sorcerers. In fact, most are Clerics or Paladins. I shall now explain to you, young sprocket, the different types of Spellcaster: Wizards: Wizards are spellcasters who draw magical power through study, practise and training of the mind. They obtain Mana from an internal source, through gradual absorption closely tied to their Soul, They express magical effects through Spells, Runes and Scrolls. Wizards need to memorise their spells in order to cast them. Their magic is either Arcane, Eldritch, Shadow, Necrotic, or Elemental. Sorcerers: Sorcerers are spellcaster who draw magical power through emotion and feelings. They obtain Mana from an internal source, closely tied to their blood or ancestral heritage. They express magical effects through Spells. A Sorcerer's magic is somewhat unstable and they can activate spells accidentally when experiencing a strong emotion.Their magic is either Eldritch, Shadow, Necrotic, or Elemental. Warlocks: Warlocks are spellcasters who draw magical power through concentration. They obtain Mana from an external source, via a contract with a powerful being that is tied to their Soul. They express magical effects through Spells and Scrolls. A Warlock's magic draws from a living being, that supplies the Warlock with energy. If a Warlock breaks the contract or the being dies, they cannot cast spells and could perish. Their magic is either Eldritch, Shadow, Necrotic, or Elemental. Artificers: Artificers are spellcasters who draw magical power through study, practise and creativity. They obtain Mana from an internal source, closely tied to their Soul. They express magical effect through Infusing objects with effects, Runes and Scrolls. An Artificer gives an object a magical effect, such as moving around or spitting fire, rather than casting a spell directly from their Mana. Their magic is either Arcane, Shadow, Necrotic, or Elemental. Paladins: Paladins are spellcasters who draw magical power through righteousness and justice. They obtain Mana from both an external source, through a divine oath, and an internal source closely tied with their convictions. They express magical effects through Spells and Prayer. A Paladin's spells are closely tied to an oath and their convictions. If a Paladin disobeys an oath or they lose faith in their ideas, they cannot cast spells until they have achieved absolution with their deity and have regained their strong faith. Their magic is Holy. Clerics: Clerics are spellcasters who draw magical power through devotion and faith. They obtain Mana from an external source, through a deity who has chosen to gift them power for their commitment. They express magical effects through Spells and Prayer. A Cleric's magic draws directly from a deity. If their tenets or faith are not upheld, the deity will typically strip them of their abilities. Their magic is Holy. Druids: Druids are spellcasters who draw magical power through control and harmony. They obtain Mana from an external source through Ambient Background Mana, Elements and Spirits. They express magical effects through Spells and Runes. A Druid's magic typically stems from a close connection to nature, with most Druids valuing balance and harmony over much else. Their magic is Nature or Elemental. Rangers: Rangers are spellcasters who draw magical power through control, balance and training of the mind. They obtain Mana from an external source through Ambient Background Mana or Spirits, and from an internal source closely tied to their Soul. They express magical effects through Spells and Runes. A Ranger's magic typically stems from a close connection to nature, with most Rangers valuing balance and freedom over much else. Their magic is Arcane, Nature or Elemental. Bards: Bards are spellcasters who draw magical power through song and spirit. They obtain Mana from an internal source directly tied to their Soul. They express magical effects through Spells. A Bard controls the power of the Soul to directly manipulate magic. As such, their magic draws from the emotional energy poured into their songs. Their magic is Arcane or Eldritch. Now that we all know about the different types of spellcaster, we can move onto part two, Mana: Extended. WIP Category:Scholarly Articles